


Ouroboros

by lilithrules



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Time Travel, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithrules/pseuds/lilithrules
Summary: One-shotHermione and Tom met on the train in 1945. He is the main character in this story, but what role does Hermione play then?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Ouroboros

1960  
“I hate you. I despise you. The hurt you put me through. I can’t.” She yelled in the pouring rain, looking up to the guy holding her arms down. “How did you think I would feel. Why did you think I would condone this. I loved you” water streaming down her face. She lets out a scream, as if able to express further feelings.  
————  
1945 Train cabin, Somewhere in the Scottish highlands

“Is this occupied” A girl with brown curly hair asked. The single occupant, a boy in clothes slightly too big for him. “No, please have a seat”. “My name is Tom Riddle.” “Hermione Granger.” 

—- This the start of a great friendship —-

1949 Great Hall, Hogwarts

“Tom Riddle Special Award for Services Towards the School” Armando Dippet put down his wand to pick up the trophy to give to the boy in clothes slightly too small for him, he thankfully still hadn’t hit a growth spurt. Hermione sat at one of the tables looking up towards him smiling and clapping for her friend.

Later that evening  
“I’m so glad you caught him.”  
“Don’t worry, I was able to connect the dots because you always rambled about Rebeus and his dangerous pets.”  
“Oh, but you had the courage to stand up to him, I could never… Thankfully we can now stay here, It would have been awful if the school closed.”  
“See you next year Hermione,” she smiled as he pushed a lock of hair off her face.

——

1949 Carts, edge of Hogwarts

“Tom, I can’t believe we made prefect.”  
“Hermione, you know we have the grades for it, we are model students.”  
“I knew you would make it. Professor Slughorn loves you and you did just win an award.”  
Tom rolled his eyes. “Now, you are just as worthy”  
“It’s just that I am so worried. I just do not know if I can continue to have the same rigor in my classes, and this extra responsibility. Oh, what will the professors think. You don’t have to worry, I know that you never read from the syllabus, always more interested in other topics”  
“Hermione, we will never have access to this vast amount of information after we graduate.”  
“Don’t you think I know, but I still have to do well in my classes.”  
“You’ll be fine, maybe you’ll beat me for once.” He bumped her shoulder, her face became red. 

That year, Tom’s clothes fit perfectly

——  
1951 Hogwarts Halls  
Tom was laughing at something Gardenia Greengrass was saying. He and his entourage of Slytherins were walking down the halls, enjoying their lazy Sunday.  
In the courtyard, a girl just turned around and started running.  
That year, Tom and Hermione barely spoke.

——————  
1955  
Brown hair sparked in the thunderstorm. The figure started walking up a gravel pathway.

—————-  
1957, a cottage in England behind 2 birch trees

The Smith family was eating breakfast. “Honey, be careful out there. I already hired more ward masters, but another pureblood family was attacked last night.”

——————  
1958, Newspaper laying on the floor in Knockturn Alley

“Muggleborn dead in Diagon Alley”

———————-

1958, flat in Magical London

Two people were chatting over tea  
“I wanted to invite you to a group of mine, we are interested in bettering the wizarding world.”  
“Of course, perfect Tom would want to improve society.” A bitter smile on her lips.  
“I’m just worried Hermione, many attacks have been happening” He was about to push her hair out of her face when she exploded. The conversation and years of built-up resentment.  
“You don’t get to be worried. I looked up to you, you were practically my main character. You left me once the characters changed. Who would want poor little mudblood Hermione.” She closed her eyes reopened them, the glistened, though her voice became stronger. “You filled the hero’s spot, someone had to be your villain, so here I am still revolving around your orbit, but this time I will do it my way. So thank you, but I decline.” Took a deep breath and apparated.

————————

1960, some field in England

The rain was all around them. The thunderstorm was not letting up. It started a nice drizzle but progressed quickly to this incessant shower. In a field Tom was holding Hermione’s arms, blocking her from using them. “Why?”  
Her hair even crazier than usual, sparked, maybe a product of the thunder roaring in the background, or maybe the residual power creating static around the 2 figures.  
“I hate you. I despise you. The hurt you put me through. I can’t.” She yelled in the pouring rain, looking up to the guy holding her arms down. “How did you think I would feel. Why did you think I would condone this. I loved you,” water streaming down her face. She lets out a scream, as if able to express further feelings.  
“It did not take me long to figure out you were the one spearheading the campaign against muggleborns. Did you know that I couldn’t find a job? Forget getting married, my eyes were set on you, and my other pursuers, at least the ones not scared of you wanted a housewife. I wanted more, I wanted you.” She bit her lip. “Unfortunately, I don’t represent power.” A deep breath. “So I took power. I took power from Malfoy, from Greengrass, from Black. Each of their deaths represented a rise in my power.”  
“Hermione, you didn’t have to be this bloodthirsty to attract my attention.”  
She scoffed. “Can I just know what I did wrong? How did you know it was me? Why this entire campaign against what WE are.”  
“You could be by my side again.”  
“It’s too late to go back.” She took her eyes off of him, he rose his wand to her head, a red light flashed. “Don’t worry, you’ll be perfect by my side.”

Hermione jerked around her chair. Legs bound to the chair, but not as tightly as her arms, which blocked also her fingers, no chance of escape.  
Tom walked up to her, wand in hand. “I’m sorry it had to come to this, but you just weren’t cooperating.”  
“What is this, what does this mean. Tom let me go.”  
His wand traced her arm, “don’t worry, you’ll understand soon.”  
It took time, and a lot of research, slowly though he was able to master his capabilities. He traveled to different parts of the world, always trying to gain new information while coming back and testing his findings on his subject.

———-

1970, halls of Malfoy Manor

“You’re perfect, you shall be the prize,” Tom whispered and a green flash rose.  
A new woman, whose features morphed to look similar to the corpse, took her place, her eyes insane and her hair crackling. “My lord.” She bowed. “You shall now be known as Bellatrix Black, my lieutenant” Her head rose “Death to the mudbloods and long live Lord Voldemort.” 

Lord Voldemort sometimes thinks back to the bright eye bushy-haired girl Tom met on the train so many years ago, how she was around when nobody else was, how she inspired him to change. Then he remembers the power he now has, and how she became perfect. His obsession with her is the closest he has ever felt to love, though such emotion was alien to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. This came to me looking at a picture of young Helena Bonham Carter, and how she may have been able to play Hermione.


End file.
